L'ombre de la lumière
by missbizkiss
Summary: La septième année commence mal pour Ève en plus d'être recherchée par les mangemorts voila qu'on lui demande de protéger Harry Potter et de surveiller Draco Malefoy sachant qu'ils se detestent et qu'elle trouve le blond a son gout ce sera pas du gâteau.
1. Chapter 1

Elle marchait dans les rues du chemin de travers à peine éclairé par la lumière lunaire. Sa longue cape lui couvrant chaque parcelles de son cors. Elle marchait faisant resoner sur les dalles ses talons. Il faisait sombre elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès que cela faisait parti de ses habitudes. Au bout de quelque minutes de marche rapide elle parvint dans un bar et lança un regard au patron du bar qui reposait derrière son contoir il hocha la tête et elle se dirigea vers un porte non loin de là qui donnait sur une salle. Elle était dépourvut de fenêtres assez peu éclairée mais occupé. Une table y était dressée et trois personnes y étaient assises. Sans esquisser le moindre salut elle se dirigea vers la table et rit place a la dernière chaise qui était inoccupé. Sans plus un mot sous le regard de tous elle se découvrit et les occupant firent de même. Il y avait le directeur de Pouclard,l'ex-mangemort Severus Rogue et un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des année le loup garou de l'ordre du Fénix Rémus Lupin. Aucun n'osa parlait la détaillant de plus près. Grande a ce qu'ils aient put voir,elle portait une longues cape noire avec un grand capuchon. Elle gardait ses yeux bleu sur Rémus avec un léger sourire au lèvres. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient dans sa capuche retenue par une pince en fore me serpent en argent au yeux saphir. Elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans pas plus. Sa peau était étonnamment pale mais Dumbeldore coupa cet échange tacite en commandant quelque bières pour détendre l'ambiance. Au bout de quelque minutes elle regarda le professeur de potions de l'école magique.

-Severus ce n'est pas que je m'enuis mais comme tu le sais le situation n'est pas facile pour moi, déclara t-elle.

Il hocha la tête comprenant sa ''situation''.

-Je sais, lui répondit-il seulement.

-Pourquoi ne faire venir ?

-J'ai besoin de toi a Poudlard Evangeline, annonça Dumbeldore.

Elle se tut le fixant a son tour sans lui répondre. Se questionnant tout de même sur la motivation du sorcier.

-Les temps sont dur. Il nous faut nous regrouper Ève au plus vite, et mettre a l'abri nos alliés en attendant le dernier affrontement.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Le vous ai déjà dit que je serais prête il n'y a pas si longtemps professeur. Lord de la bataille je serais dans vos rang si c'est cela qui vous turlupine.

-Je ne doute pas de toi,je connais ta loyauté mon enfant ce n'ai pas a cela que je voulais en venir,il marqua un temps d'arrêt ,tu as assurément fais preuve de courage ses derniers mois mais j'ai une autre mission a te confier.

-Dans quel genre ? Demanda t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Cela concerne Harry Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour partir mais Dumbeldore se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Écoute moi Ève.

-Non tous ceux qui se sont approcher de lui en son mort et je ne tient pas a finir six pied sous terre avant la mort de Voldemort.

-Je sais. Écoute moi seulement.

-Faite vite alors.

-Je veux que tu surveille Harry Potter. Il est inconscient et sa mort ne nous aiderez pas. Mais..

-Quoi il y a autre chose dans votre demande.

-Le jeune Malefoy.

-Vous avez des problèmes ou quoi ? Que j'approche Malefoy-minus alors que sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres son père me recherche.

-Cela fait longtemps que Lucius ne t'as pas vu il ne te reconnaitra pas. Et tu donneras un faux nom.

-Je ne crois pas que...

Un raclement de chaise les interrompis car Lupin c'était lever. Il s'approcha d'eux gardant les yeux sur Ève qui se plongea dans les siens.

-Ève.

-Rémus. Ne me force pas je te pris,annonça t-elle la voie soudainement lasse.

-Va a Poudlard et protège le. Je te le demande.

Détachant son regard du loup-garou elle baissa la tête.

-Vous avez bien préparez votre coup. Entre vous et Rémus je n'aurais pas put refuser. Soit je le ferais. Mais si un jour vous me retrouver morte ne vous demandez pas pourquoi.

Se libérant d'un coup sec elle cita la salle a toutes jambes. Elle était folle. C'était du pur suicide de se rendre a Poudlard. Elle engagea dans les rue en courant. Si seulement il avait était là, ils les auraient empêcher de faire cela. De le jetait dans la gueule du loup sans filet de sécurité. Si elle voulais survivre elle ne devait compter que sur elle même. Même lui était avec eux. Il avait l'air fatigué et soucieux elle ne l'avait jamais ut ainsi. Il devait être au pied du mur pour les autoriser a cela. Elle arrêta de courir sentant qu'elle pleurait. Bon dieu elle ne devait pas ce n'était pas possible elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis. Depuis que sa mère était morte 11 ans auparavant. D'un geste rageur elle essuya ses larmes. Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait mais n'eut pas le temps de se calmer qu'elle sentit un forme derrière elle. Elle se retourna la baguette brandillerai était là. Elle abaissa sa baguette par habitude et baissa les yeux. Elle ne sut pas si il avait marcher ou courut mais il la serra dans ses bras. Abandonnant toutes défense elle éclata en sanglot alors qu'il la serra plus fort. Il pria Merlin de l'aidait parce qu'il savait dans qu'elle état elle était. Tous s'enchaîne, poursuivit, épuisée elle n'avait plus la force de se reprendre comme lui. Il lui relevant doucement la tête se plongeant dans ses yeux bleu embrumé de larmes et cette image lui fenda le cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle agrippa sa veste comme un naufragé a sa bouée et se calma peu a peu. Lorsqu'elle relava la tête parfaitement calme et essuya ses yeux elle lui sourit quand même. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tiens bon Evi tous se denout ce sera bientôt la fin.

-Je sais Rémus ou du moin je l'espère.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu a son enterrement ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas présente ?

-C'était trop risqué mais je suis passer au cimetière n'est pas peur. Au moin il repose enfin en paix auprès d'elle.

-Oui. Prépare toi a prendre le Poudlard express dans trois jours je t'attendrais a neuf heure demain au chemin de travers.

-Ce n'est pas prudent Rémus.

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas parrain pour une foie ?

-N'as-tu pas honte d'avoir une nièce comme moi la fille du monstre qui a tuer ta sœur après que je sois née.?

-Je n'ai pas honte de toi Ève. Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Je suis fière au contraire de ta force et de ton courage.

Elle ne paressa pas convaincu.

-Ne le vois-tu pas en moi je lui ressemble. Comment peus-tu encore ma regarder ?

Elle retint difficilement un nouveau sanglot.

-Tu ressemble plus a ta mère qu'as ton monstre de père Ève.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de finir cette conversation demain la rue n'est pas propice pour de telle discutions si tardive.

-Soit. Tu as raison a demain.

Elle se tourna et commença son ascension le cœur quelque peu plus léger il sourira.

-Fais attention a toi , lui cria Rémus le sourire au lèvres.

Elle agita sa main en signe d'au revoir.

-Mais n'oublie pas Parrain prudence et mon deuxième prénommais répondit-elle insistant sur le mot parrain se qui fit rire doucement et partir.

Il n'avait plus peur. Elle était forte. Il avait le cœur moin lourd.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle se sentit débarrasser d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle marcha longtemps dans les rue tournant et retournant toute cette histoire dans sa tête, mais aucune des ses solutions ne lui paraissait entièrement faisable. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole encore moins y aller comme cela. Les close du contrat étaient toute irréalisable ensembles. Chacun savait la rivalité entre Malefoy et Potter pouvoir en protéger un et en surveiller un autre était infaisable. Rester a définir le problème des maison connaissant son sang aucune chance qu'elle échappe a la maison des serpent mais cela dresserait un nouvelle barrière entre elle et Potter il suffisait de trouver un moyen pour le mettre dans sa poche avant la répartition. Chose ardu. Il devait être méfiant, ébruité son appartenance a l'ordre n'était pas une bonne chose les murs dans se château avaient des oreilles. Pour assurer la protection de Potter une liste de ses proche étaient utile. Se rappelant des paroles qu'elle avait échanger avec son père peu de temps avant sa mort elle énuméra dans sa tête la courte liste. Les Wesley en faisait partis du plus jeune au plus vieux mais a exclure des ennemis potentiel, venait par la suite Hermione Grandger un née moldu dont son père ventait les talent et l'intelligence sa naissance la disculpé de toute fraternité avec les rang du mage noir. Neville londubat, fils d'Aurors torturé par une mage noire impossible qu'il collabore.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, ça ne servait a rien de se retourner les méninges de la sorte le mieux était d'attendre demain et d'en parler a Rémus demain. Sans grand mal elle trouva sa maison une maisonnette de brique rouge parfaitement moldu qui se fondait sans grand mal dans le décor pittoresque de la rue. Elle la partageait avec son ami Edward un jeune sorcier qu'elle avait rencontrer sept ans plus tôt. Il avait perdu ses parent ''traitre a leur sang'' selon Voldemort. Née sang pur il profité allègrement de la fortune que lui avait laisser ses parents. Fier que ceci soit mort en se liguant contre le mage noir il ne renier pas son nom et elle apréssier que ce soit son cas également. Il ne la suivait que parce qu'elle s'était montrer aimante a un moment ou il en avait besoin et étant donner leur situation commune il devaient se serrer les coudes. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte et constata avec un certain soulagement que la maison était plonger dans le noir. Elle déposa ses clefs sur un table dans l'entrée après l'avoir fermé et verrouiller par un sort. Elle gravit les marches une part une avant d'apercevoir de la lumière dans la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la porte et trouva Edward adosser a un mur une jambe étendu sur le sol l'autre a demie plier sur laquelle reposer un large bouquin qu'il dévorer avec malice. Elle sourit devant le tableau. Edward était grand, les heures d'entrainement qu'ils se fixait par semaine avait vite fait de modeler son cors en développant ses muscles. De grand yeux vert sur un peau halé dans un visage fin. La mélancolie que transmettais par moment son regard lui donnait du charme. C'était assurément un beau jeune-homme. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, fuient ensemble, combattu les force de Voldemort cote a cote. Il avait était son premier véritable ami, et les chose évolue parfois ainsi il était et rester son premier amant. Elle poussa quelque peu la porte et il releva la tête lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle le rejoignis et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors? l'interrogea t-il en fermant son livre marquant la page de son index.

Elle souffla et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mission suicide.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle se levait.

-Je vais prendre un douche, déclara t-elle.

Sans plus de mot elle quitta la pièce, il la suivi du regard et une foie qu'elle fut sorti replongea dans la lecture de son bouquin.

L'au chaude coulait sur sa peau lui procurant un douce sensation de plaisir. Elle aimait ça autant que l'équitation beaucoup moins que l'adrénaline d'un bon combat mais ça lui était naissance pour ne plus penser a rien. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la douche elle se sécha et enfila son peignoir de soie. Trop fatiguée pour s'habiller et se coiffée elle se dirigea vert son lit et se posa dessus sans plus de cérémonie et avant qu'elle glisse dans les bras de Morphée sentit ceux d'Edward lui encerclait la taille. Bercé par les battement de son cœur et son odeur elle dormit comme un loir.

A son réveil le garçon était déjà lever elle décendit jusqu'à la cuisine et le retrouva une tasse de café dans la main la gazette du sorcier qu'il dévorer. Il lui adressa un sourire et elle déposa un baiser endormi sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper un tasse et de se servir un café bien noir. Elle grimpa sur un des plan de cuisine et s'essaya en étouffant un bâillement qui fit rire son partenaire.

-Moque toi monsieur je lit jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Il se leva pour prendre place entre ses jambe et loger ses main de chaque coté de sa taille.

-Alors mademoiselle des projets pour cette matinée fort engagé?

-Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un au chemin de traverse.

-Chemin de traverse dis-tu ? Alors je viens.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis et sauta sur le sol agilement sous les protestation d'Edward qui réclamer un baiser. Elle sourit malicieusement et grimpa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Edward eut finalement son bisou en se glissant sous la douche. Au bout d'une heure il furent près. Lui d'un robes de sorcier richement orné elle d'une robe moldue la moulant parfaitement d'un bleu des plus profond. Elle passa par dessus une cape noire, glissa a la cuissarde qu'elle cachait sous sa robe un poignard d'argent au manche de cuir recouvert d'un serpent qui s'enrouler autour du manche avec des yeux en saphir. La lame d'une quinzaine de centimètre en faisait un parfaite arme d'attaque au corps a corps autant qu'au lancer. Puis dans une poche de sa cape passa une bourse et sa baguette. Vérifiant d'un regard que son compagnon était près elle vit qu'il batailler avec sa cravate et elle la lui noua en le gratifiant d'un léger baiser sur la joue. Sans plus attendre elle se dirigea vert sa cheminé agrippant une poignée de poudre poser dans un pot près de la elle pénétra dedans et disparut dévoré par les flammes.

En sortant elle lança un rapide regard autour d'elle épousant ses vêtement juste a temps pour voir Edward émerger de la cheminé. Glissant sa main dans celle d'Evangéline il l'entraina vert la rue. Elle s'agrippa a lui et il vit l'espace d'une seconde de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pour laisser place a sa froideur habituelle. Il gagnèrent un petit bar ou Evi n'eut pas de mal a reconnaître Rémus assit devant une tasse de thé. Ces anglais alors. Réprimant un sourire bien vite effacé elle prit place a la table de Rémus qui regarder Edward avec un œil septique.

-Rémus je te présente Edward Massé. Edward Rémus Lupin.

-Enchanté, répondit Edward le sourire au lèvres.

-De même.

Rémus détailla le garçon avec une curiosité a peine caché qui fit sourire son instigateur qui se laissa examiner sans broncher fessant de même avec le sorcier qui le dévorer des yeux. Remus trouvait la proximité d'Edward et d'Evangeline bien trop afficher et il ne doute pas de leur relation. Etant prévenu par Severus qu'elle ne ferait rien sans lui il avait prévu une deuxième couverture pour le garçon et il réprima par ecxés d'affection pour elle l'envie de le renvoyer dout il venait.

Evangéline quand a elle assister a cette échange par obligation et essayer de ne pas leur sauter dessus de ne pas les agripper par les cheveux et les frapper aussi fort qu'elle put l'un contre l'autre.

C'est Rémus qui brisa l'échange en sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste la tendit a Ève et fit de même avec une autre qu'il glissa a Edward.

Elle décacheta son enveloppe.

« Maclarence Halena Mcnair,

Née le: 23 janvier 1980

Famille: Décédée

Origine: Mère allemande, père anglais.

Plus: Récemment arrivée de Munich intègre Poudlard en septième année. Arrive de l'école de magie Histara. Pratique l'équitation et l'escrime»

Elle sourit et se pencha:

«Ludwig Max Leneas,

Né le: 28 décembre 1980

Famille:Porter disparut

Origine: Parents allement

Plus:Récemment arrivé de Munich intègre Poudlard en septième année. Arrive de l'école de magie Histara. Pratique équitation et escrime.»

Elle allait lui lancer une petite boutade mais une voie les interrompit.

-Rémus!

Elle regarda derrière Rémus alors que lui se retournait. Cinq personnes venaient vert eux. Harry Potter, Hermione Grandger, Mollie,Ron et Ginerva Wesley. Ève tenta de ne pas faire paraître son agacement alors qu'ils les avait rejoint et que Rémus les saluer tour a tour. Ils se tourna vers Ève qui avait pris une fausse mine gênée d'être ainsi observer et Edward qui souriait. Un éclair traversa les yeux de Mollie qui fixa Ève avec intancité les yeux rond de surprise. Tant pis pour la couverture elle ne pouvait pas résister a son ancienne nourrice lorsqu'elle la fixait comme cela. Elle lui sauta au cou sous le regard amusé de Rémus un peu perdu d'Edward ,et des autre. Les larmes enbrouèrent vite les yeux d'Ève qui se recula quelque peu pour les géné. Edward qui savait qu'elle ne supporter pas être ainsi devant les autre se leva et s'avança vers Ève et sa compagne. Ayant comprit que la couverture était tombé il ne se gêna pas.

-Edward Massé.

Ève sourit et lui envoya un coup de point dans l'épaule.

-Aie!

Il se tourna vers elle et il ne subsister rien de la petite chose fragile qu'elle était il y a quelque minutes c'était Evangeline Delange celle qui aimait.

-C'est ta faute j'étais occupé.

-J'ai vu ça.

Il fit mine de se masser une épaule soi disant endolorie qui n'avait bien sur ressenti le point d'Ève comme une petite caresse. Le visage souriant d'Ève se figea et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir elle se retourna pointa sa baguette vert une ruelle.

-Protego.

Un rayon vert sortit de la ruelle s'écrasa contre le bouclier d'Ève et une forme drapé de noir qu'elle reconnut comme un mangemort sortit de l'allée sombre. En un rien de temps Edward avait sa baguette en main. Toute la scène n'avait durée qu'une poignée de secondes.

-Expeliarmus!

Le mangemort se retrouva désarmer et un deuxième mangemort apparut. Edward se jeta dessus mais il eut le temps de désarmer Eve. Celle-ci dégaina son poignard et le lança sur le mangemort sans arme il toucha sa cible en se plantant dans le bas ventre de l'homme. Edward se lança a la poursuite du siens qui avait essayer de fuir en jetant un regard a Eve. Celle ci s'approcha du mangemort récupéra sa baguette la rangea et s'agenouilla vert le corp. Elle lui retira son masque et un éclat de rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvre.

-Petter.

Elle retira son couteau et le replanta fermement dans son épaule. Il couina surement le souvenir de sa vie de rongeur.

-Qui chassais-tu?Moi ou lui.

-Lui.

Il montra Potter du doit.

-Le maitre serra comptenps j'ai trouver ce qu'il cherche.

Elle sourit en agrippant de nouveau le couteau et le retira encore plus sèchement que la première fois.

-Combien étiez-vous dans la ruelle.

Elle agita doucement la lame devant son visage effrayer il répondit a la hâte.

-Deux seulement deux je te le jure ne me tu pas. Ne me tu pas. Je t'en pris.

-Désolé je ne peu pas, mais n'ai pas peur ce que je vais te faire serra infiniment plus doux que ce que tu subira une foie mort Petter.

Elle enfonça la lame jusqu'à' a la garde. Les pas Edward revenait vers eux il trainait un cadavre avec lui. Il lancha son fardeau et s'approcha d'elle en vérifiant d'un regard son état et rassuré il l'embrassa.

Elle se retourna vert Rémus trop occupé il n'avait même pas remarqué leur regard surprix. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvra vivement puis alla les rejoindre. Remus se tourna vert les adolescents derrière lui.

-Harry voici Evangeline Lily Delange alias Maclarence Halena Mcnair, et Edward Massé alias Ludwig Max Leneas. Ils assureront a la demande de Dumbeldore ta protection.


End file.
